No es una Despedida
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Las sombras atras de Sasuke son Deidara y Tobi...Y Sakura esta muy cerca de alli...Sakura se encuentra a Sasuke en plena pelea..no es una despedida..nos volveremos a ver.SasuSaku


**Hola como estan espero que super genial….hum aquí traigo un corto que espero que les guste, la idea surgio por el supuesto spoiler del capitulo 356 del manga, sea cierto o no esta genial!!!!**

**Espero me regalen unos reviews!!!**

**Este corto va dedicado a mi amiguis ****ROGUE AIKAWA**

_regalenme unos reviews (pensamientos)_

regalenme unos reviews (texto)

---------------------------------cambio de escena

"_**No es una Despedida".**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Detrás de Sasuke, se encontraban dos sombras se acercaron con toda la calma del mundo.

Sasuke: que quieren.

….parece que el estupido hermano pequeño de Itachi-san no es tan tonto humm!

….Deidara-san yo veré la pelea desde aquí.

Deidara: baja de ese árbol, Tobi pedazo de cabrón...

Tobi: pero Deidara-san no me estarás pidiendo ayuda cierto.

Deidara con una vena hinchada: Tobi-idiota te estoy diciendo que bajes ahora mismo y es una orden.

Tobi: o si no que! me mataras de una explosión.

Deidara: TOBI

Tobi: bien!

_Sasuke con una gota en la frente: esto! Es Akatsuki?_

Sasuke comenzó a caminar: hmp!

Deidara: a donde vas, estas huyendo!

Sasuke: no estoy huyendo es solo que no me interesa lo que quieran tratar conmigo, si se meten en mi camino los matare.

Tobi: creo que habla enserio.

Deidara: cállate! ( se dirigió a Sasuke) tan fuerte te crees niño bonito, pues espero que lo compruebes después de hacer un bang!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras que……**

Sakura iba tranquila, se dirigía junto a los perros ninjas donde los llevaba el rastro del olor de Sasuke, una chica de cabellos extraños y lentes se le atravesó en el camino, pasaron lado a lado sin mirarse, mientras Sakura siguió su camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Con Naruto, Hinata y Yamato…**

…………."No has cambiado nada Naruto-kun. "

Los 3 volvieron la vista a esa vos.

Naruto: Ka-Kabuto….

Yamato: tu de nuevo.

Naruto enfadado: que rayos quieres maldito.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Kabuto: Tengo un regalo para ti.

Kabuto les da unos rollos negros, tratan de la organización Akatsuki

Naruto:……

Yamato: a que viene esto Kabuto.

Kabuto: Orochimaru esta muerto, busco mi propio camino, y pensé que a Naruto-kun le interesaría saber mas sobre sus captores.

Naruto: grrrrr. Pero porque lo haces tu eras el fiel sirviente de aquel maldito bastardo.

Kabuto: como ya te dije Orochimaru esta muerto, pero su espíritu ha sido transmitido, ojala te sirva lo que te traje.

Y Kabuto desapareció…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelea entre Sasuke vrs Deidara y Tobi había sido muy descompensada, a pesar de que el joven Uchiha era un genio, pareciera que ser que contra dos Akatsukis la pelea no le resultaba nada fácil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escucho una explosión, que parecía venir de un lugar cercano de donde se encontraba..

…Sakura-chan, en ese lugar se siente aun mas el olor a Uchiha Sasuke , ademas no esta solo hay dos olores mas, parece ser Akatsuki.

Sakura: Akatsuki?

Sakura salio corriendo.

…..Sakura-chan, nuestro deber es informar, no arriesgarnos.

Sakura: no! si no vamos a ese lugar perderemos el rastro hacia Sasuke-kun..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara: que decías niñato..

Sasuke: esto acaba de empezar.( mientras activaba el sello maldito en fase I)

Tobi: Deidara-san esto es aburrido.

Deidara: cállate y pelea.

Lo atacaron los dos a la vez, y el dolor del sello comenzaba a surtir efecto en Sasuke, quien no sabia que estaba pasando, se suponía que hace mucho el sello no le dolía y lo podía utilizar a voluntad, pero no sabia porque en ese momento había reaccionado de esa forma.

El dolor se hizo insoportable y el menor de los Uchihas, perdió el equilibrio por un momento, mientras se dirigía a el un pequeño artefacto explosivo hecho por Deidara, y un ataque especial hecho por Tobi del otro lado( es invento ), Sasuke cerro los ojos un instante, esperando que los dos ataques le llegaran , pero en lugar de eso sintió un fuerte estruendo seguido de un temblor en la tierra, mientras se habrían grandes grietas a su alrededor.

Deidara: vaya, vaya pero que interesante, la niña de los ojos verdes que venció al maestro Sasori se ha hecho presente.

Tobi¿?

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, al oír las palabras de Deidara, y allí la vio frente a el, agachada con el puño contra el suelo, la joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, su ex compañera de equipo, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido no solo por su fuerza si no por que se acababa de enterar que ella había vencido a un tal Sasori.

Sasuke: Sakura..Tsk! que estas haciendo aquí.

Sakura se levanto y se dirigió hacia el: creí que necesitabas ayuda.

Sasuke: nadie te lo ha pedido..(Volteo la cara) y nadie necesita tu ayuda..Largo molestia.

Sakura: hmp! No vengo a detenerte o a rogarte que me lleves contigo si es lo que estas pensando.

Sasuke no contesto.

Sakura: he venido porque es una misión encontrarte y ayudarte con tu hermano.

Sasuke: no me interesa, ya tengo mi propio equipo y con Itachi solo me arreglo yo.

Sakura: como quieras.

Sasuke:….

Deidara: basta de tanta charla, es hora de…

Pero Deidara no pudo seguir hablando puesto que en ese instante Tobi fue a atacar a Sakura, quien sorprendida apenas y pudo esquivar los ataques de Tobi, quien parecía que después de actuar como un completo idiota al fin mostraba su verdadera fuerza.

Mientras Sakura y Tobi mantenían una pelea, Sasuke se recuperaba del efecto del sello maldito, Deidara solo lo observaba.

Sakura estaba muy cansada, se le estaba agotando su chacra, y parecía que ese Akatsuki era muy insistente, pero no iba a caer, se decía a si misma, ella ya no era una chica débil, y no iba a ser vencida así por así frente a Sasuke, además que tenia que protegerlo mientras se recuperaba.

Deidara: por un Demonio Tobi, deja ya a esa niña…es mejor que nos vayamos tras el Kyubi….

Pero Tobi parecía otra persona…

Tobi: no! no Deidara-san voy a terminar lo que he empezado.

Deidara: TOBI …que lo dejes ya. (Deteniendo a Tobi)

Tobi: que y porque¿Cuándo me estaba divirtiendo?

Deidara: si..Si! pero ya fue suficiente.

Tobi: y que pasara con el hermano de Itachi-san.

Deidara: ya comprobé lo que quería saber, no nos metamos en líos familiares...que Itachi-san lo arregle.

Tobi: ahh ya!(desanimado pero inmediatamente cambio de personalidad) pero Deidara has visto mi increíble forma de pelear.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos y suspiro cansado: lo iras contando por todo el camino.

Tobi: pero lo haz visto¿ Soy genial? a que si!

Deidara: si..Si!

Deidara y Tobi se retiraron del lugar…

Sakura callo de rodillas al suelo, un poco cansada, se acerco a Sasuke con la intención de curarlo...

Sakura: estas bien.

Sasuke: hmp! (volteo la cara)

Sasuke: ya te puedes ir.

Sakura: te dije que encontrarte era una misión.

Sasuke se levanto molesto dándole la espalda a Sakura, quien también se levanto.

Sasuke: ya no soy parte de la aldea….y no tengo ningún lazo con Konoha..Es mejor que se olviden ya de todo esto…y es mejor que te vayas.

Sakura: que no lo entiendes..Queremos ayudarte.

Sasuke: no necesito su ayuda.

Sakura: yo…(apretó el puño) …Naruto y yo hemos entrenado solo para ayudarte.

Pero Sasuke no quería entender razones..Sakura quería llorar pero no lo iba a permitir…no quería verse jamás frágil ante el.

Sakura: Sasuke por favor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguien se acercaba al lugar donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura..

Al ver herido a Sasuke dándole la espalda enfadado a esa chica pelirosa, que le decía algo y estaba discutiendo con el, se imagino lo peor su mente maquino un sin fin de acontecimientos que le llevaban a la misma conclusión, esa ..Esa le había hecho algo a Sasuke.

Se acerco lentamente, con el cuidado de no hacer ruido, tomo la katana de Sasuke que se encontraba en el suelo, acto seguido la incrusto en el suave torso de la joven pelirosa.

Sakura: Sasuke se razona…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió el frió metal atravesar su delicada piel, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sentía como bruscamente retiraban el arma de su cuerpo.

Callo de rodillas al suelo de nuevo mientras por efecto de la gravedad caía inevitablemente completamente.

La escucho hablar, sintió que paro pero no volvió la vista atrás, no hasta escuchar el sonido inminente al caer al suelo….se dio la vuelta y la observo tirada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados mientras una mancha de sangre se extendía a su alrededor, miro mas adelante y vio a la chica de gafas, con su katana en la mano cubierta de sangre y una mirada fría en su tez. Sasuke se quedo en estado de shock por un momento.

Sasuke saliendo de la impresión: Porque¿Por qué lo haz hecho?

La zo-bitch ejem Karin le miro desconcertada.

Karin: yo…

Sasuke se acerca al cuerpo de Sakura.

Zo-bitch-Karin: yo…creí..Yo creí que ella te había lastimado….no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada fría, y fulminante lo que le causo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Karin.

Sasuke vuelve la vista hacia Saku-chan..

Saku con un hilo de voz, mientras un chorrito de sangre sale de su boca: Sa..Sasuke-kun.

Karin: Sasuke que esta sucediendo.

Con una velocidad inhumana Sasuke le arrebata la katana a Karin, y sin piedad alguna le causa una herida en el brazo…Karin abre sorprendida los ojos.

Karin: Sasuke por que….esa chica te importa tanto?

Sasuke: lárgate…no te metas. En mis asuntos.

Karin: pero? (sosteniendo su mano en la herida causada por Sasuke mientras derramaba lagrimas) Sasuke yo…

Sasuke: solo aléjate..Tu sola puedes curarte cierto..así que te quiero lo mas lejos de mi en este momento…no quiero verte…..si vuelves estarás fuera de Hebi definitivamente…..así que si no quieres lárgate ya a tu posición.

Karin se retiro, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tomo entre sus brazos a Sakura…

Sasuke: estas bien? ( la miraba con ternura)

Sakura abrió los ojos: si…no te preocupes.

Sasuke mirándola serio: no quería que esto pasara.

Sakura: lo se!

Sasuke: aun tienes chacra para curarte.

Sakura: creo que si.

Sasuke iba a apartarse para dejar a Sakura curarse pero ella no se lo permitió. El la miro sorprendido.

Sakura: solo..Déjame..Estar un momento mas así..Por favor.

Sasuke: …..

Sakura: se siente también estar entre tus brazos…yo

Sasuke la abrazo.

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos: me prometí a mi misma que no iba a llorar…pero aun así..Es inevitable..

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura: se..Se que esta es nuestra despedida….talvez la ultima vez que nos veamos y yo..

Sasuke: no…

Sakura: que? ( mientras derramaba mas lagrimas)

Sasuke la beso, Sakura correspondió al beso, un beso ni dulce ni agresivo, con sabor a sal por las lágrimas y a sangre que aun permanecía en la boca de ella.

Sasuke: esto no es una despedida Sakura….( se separo de ella mientras ella se curaba)

Se paro se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse pero ella lo tomo del brazo el la miro fríamente..

Sakura lo jalo y lo abrazo, el amablemente le devolvió el abrazo..

Sasuke separándose de ella: tengo que irme.

Sakura: si!

Sasuke: no se si vuelva a Konoha algún día, pero te prometo que no es la ultima vez que nos veremos…

Y desapareció dejando sola a Sakura, mientras el viento mecía sus cortos cabellos y una sonrisa se formaba en la cara, de repente se escucharon voces.

…Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…

Sakura se dio la vuelta: Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura-chan estas bien….los perros que estaban contigo dijeron que estabas peleando…(miro alrededor) y Sasuke-baka donde esta?

Sakura: el esta…buscando su destino..

Naruto: ahhh! (Naruto sin entender nada) pero…

Pero no termino de hablar porque una linda chica de ojos grises y cabello largo algo sonrojada por la corrida llego.

Hinata: Na….Naruto-kun…me dejaste muy atrás…corrías tan rápido…

Naruto: Hinata-chan pero es que no podía dejar sola a Sakura-chan con el bastardo de Sasuke quien sabe que cosas le habrá hecho Dattebayo!

Sakura sonrió…y Hinata se sonrojo más.

Sakura miro hacia delante, tenía mucho que vivir aun…y sonrió ampliamente al recordar las palabras de Sasuke _" no es la última vez que nos veremos"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**5 años habían pasado….**

En la aldea de la hoja, una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y de verde mirada miraba al horizonte, estaba sentada en un mini muelle cerca del lago, pensando en algo seguramente, unos pasos atrás de ella se escucharon…pero ella no les hizo caso seguía meditando.

….Estas esperando a alguien.

Sakura: no lo se

….Hmp! De verdad.

Sakura reacciono porque esa voz era de …volvió la vista sorprendida: Sa..Sasuke-kun….volviste ( los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas)

Sasuke semi sonrió: te dije aquella vez que no era una despedida…que nos volveríamos a ver.

Sakura inevitablemente se levanto y corrió a abrazarle.

Sakura enterrada en el pecho de Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos: Te amo Sasuke-kun.

Y en respuesta, el la apretó contra si fuertemente….tenían mucho por delante y mucha vida por vivir..

** Fin!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Espero que les haya gustado y me regalen unos reviews plis!!!**

**Arigatou por leer!!!!**


End file.
